


【Gradence】Cage #9

by Butterberg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

**狱警长Graves × 犯人Credence**

 

　 **Chapter 9**  
　　  
　　“Credence。”Graves独自一人坐在沙发上点燃手里的烟卷，这是他今夜不知道第几根烟，烟灰缸里的烟灰和残渣堆积了不少，空荡荡的烟盒在桌子的一脚摞成一堆。  
　　  
　　他已经一周没有见到Credence，眼前却还能出现最后一次看到男孩的模样，回过头就给他的眼神可以留在他的心底让他慢慢回味。谁能想到分别前的最后的几个小时他们还在车后座上温存。  
　　  
　　Graves尝试打电话给Newt去询问Credence现在的状况，却也只能得到一个支支吾吾的回复，就算他没有被明确感知男孩现在的状态他也能凭借直觉猜测出一二。他突然想起女医生他说的话，也许他不应该那么执着，Newt说的也没错，是他害了男孩。  
　　  
　　自以为是的庇护没办法真正保护自己所爱之人，这本应该是他在十年前明白的道理，现如今却因为没能明白而错失了最后保护爱人的机会。他这么年来一直习惯性地用冷漠包裹起自己的内心，好像那样就可以让他免受不少痛苦和无妄之灾。  
　　  
　　明天他要亲自回监狱，那样可以让他在开庭前暂时安心，或者见一见男孩，确定他还安全。想到这儿他放下了手里还剩下一半的烟卷回到了书房。  
　　  
　　书桌上散乱的信件纸张，一地的陶瓷碎片，杂乱无续的书籍随意堆放摊开在地摊上。一周以来他确实没法克制心中的焦虑和狂躁，他变得不再是他自己。  
　　  
　　又是彻夜未眠，Graves却毫无倦意。当东方的天空才显露出鱼肚白，清晨的第一道光线透过虚掩的窗帘透进屋里，他就已经拿上外套准备出门。  
　　  
　　就算是他曾经驾车有过无数遍的旅程路程，他却从未感觉过这段路程无聊漫长到无法言喻，每一秒从指间流逝的时间都是失去Credence的征兆。他踩下油门的瞬间内心却是充实，他开始有了一个目标，即使是虚无缥缈再遥不可及也理应一试。  
　　  
　　再一次回到冰冷的铁围栏内，双脚踏上水泥地，和男孩所经历的一幕幕总会在脑海里闪过。那些强迫性的，自愿的行为，从桌下到沙发上，甚至是牢房内，都留下了磨灭不去的痕迹。  
　　  
　　他叫住了正打算往外走的狱警：“Credence现在在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“……Graves先生，我觉得您最好不要进去，您不会喜欢里面的场面的。”狱警说话时眼睛没能抬起头来直视Graves，这只增添了男人心底的不确定性，他忽视了提醒朝着他熟悉的地方走去。  
　　  
　　“Graves先生！”Graves停住了脚步。狱警继续说到：“您不会想要看到他那副模样的，那是人性的牺牲品，我在此之前也从没有想到过那群平日里也只不过油嘴滑舌的混蛋会做出这些事。但我向您保证，我们有遵从您和Scamander先生的指示，能够庇护他的时候我们都尽力而为，但没人可以二十四小时跟在他身边。”  
　　  
　　“我明白了，他现在还待在他的牢房？”  
　　  
　　“不……Brock的牢房……他一直呆在那儿，没人敢说不。”  
　　  
　　“……谢谢。”Graves至始至终都没有转过头，内心盘算起了下一步的行动。  
　　  
　　当他踏进监狱不过三分钟就已经有人将消息传到了Brock耳边，他低头看着被他用铁链拴在地上，因为遭受长时间的殴打和凌辱已经整个人瘫软在地的Credence。赤裸的上身斑驳的伤痕甚至还在向外冒着血珠，头耷拉在前，双手仅能因为铁链而被勉强固定住。  
　　  
　　“他来找你了。”Brock用手揪着Credence已经半长不长的头发强迫他睁开已经被血液糊上的眼睛。“他给你服用致幻剂，让你因为他对你的那点可怜的欲望而被受欺凌，然后在你接受审判前最后的日子里离你而去，现在又想得到你的原谅？”  
　　  
　　“噢，Credence，可怜的Credence，要怪也只能怪你被诅咒的命运。你说，为什么你愿意让那个老男人碰你的身体也不愿意让我两个年轻的手下让你过得更多快感，而你甚至敢在我眼皮底下杀了他们？”Brock边说另一只手顺势在他的大腿根部最为敏感的皮肤上狠掐了一把，然后看着男孩因为吃痛而倒抽凉气的模样发出了嘲笑。  
　　  
　　“原本我很喜欢Graves，我可以在出狱后给他提供比现在待在监狱里更优渥的职务，他能在黑手党里取得一席之地。现如今却因为你而反抗，你以为那些致幻剂是他自己造出来的吗？都是我给他的。我以为他有别的用途，可是竟然是因为你，他想利用你的精神问题而让你逃脱死刑。”  
　　  
　　“我当然不会留给你们这个机会，你别想活着走出这儿，他也一样。”他加重了手的力道，同时用自己的脚踩住了男孩的下半身的裆部，他看见有眼泪顺着面颊留下的泪痕，却至始至终没有发出求饶或是悔恨的话语。  
　　  
　　Brock也受够了没有回复的问答，这几天就算他让人站在旁边看着他如何折磨Credence，言语刺激又或是用暴力都没办法让他开口。也许Graves的到访可以让他松口，他所有的矜持自尊在他眼里也不过是玩笑话。  
　　  
　　他看着Graves停在了他的牢房门口，Brock再一次强迫Credence抬起头看向门外穿着整齐西装打着领带的男人，提醒他们身份的悬殊。他只不过是个穿着破破烂烂只能跪在别人脚下以求得生存的可怜人，而对方就算没有了监狱里的职务出了纽约城也可以为自己规划出全新的生活。  
　　  
　　Credence的视线在看清Graves后开始模糊，发出低沉的呜咽，这么多天来一直压抑的情感被人打开了一条缝，却无法一时完全宣泄出。他死死地咬住已经血肉模糊的下唇，让疼痛来让自己保持清醒。  
　　  
　　Graves一直放在口袋里的手也不自觉地握成了拳头，他不想让Brock通过他细微的面部变化来看透他的内心的真实想法。他看过太多次Credence流眼泪的模样，却没有哪一次像这次一样，如同针尖刺痛他的心。  
　　  
　　“Graves，你告诉我，到底这个婊子有什么吸引你的地方？这幅干瘦的身体？唯唯诺诺的性格？就算我把他送到码头上也没几个人愿意出最低价选他，社会底层的渣滓，杀死了他那个愚蠢的母亲后坐在监狱里，却能得到你的垂青？”Brock松开一直揪住Credence头发的手，却反手给了男孩一巴掌，皮肤相触发出的响声猛然间在没有声音的牢房里响起。  
　　  
　　“够了，Brock。你这样打他没有任何意义。”  
　　  
　　“你说没有意义？他杀了我手底下的人，还试图把我一手培养的下一任接班人给彻底腐化，这还算不上错误。为什么他不能闭上嘴，要对Scamander家的白痴全盘托出。”Brock又伸出手掐住Credence的脖子，不断加重力道，看着Credence如同溺水濒死之人一样挣扎，眼神却还落在Graves的身上。“从他进监狱的第一天我就应该让人去上了他，留下的祸害最后只坑害了我自己。”  
　　  
　　“我让你松开你的手！”看着Credence的面颊逐渐泛白失去血色，Graves也控制不住自己的情绪，失控地取出了一直藏在口袋里的手枪对准了Brock。他尽可能让自己以近乎冷静的语气威胁着和他仅有一栏之隔的Brock：“里面有十二发子弹，我可以把你打成骰子。”  
　　  
　　Brock大笑着松开了手，慢慢举起了双手，用脚将在地上还在不断踌躇的Credence踢到一遍，最终把脚落在了Credence被铁链固定住的手腕上用力碾压着。  
　　  
　　铁链连接的手铐里的钢丝插进了男孩的皮肤，渗出的点点血丝让他吃痛地蜷缩起身体，却仍旧没有说话，固执地坚持着他最后的信念。  
　　  
　　“噢，Graves，我不想这样。”Brock看着对准他的枪口和Graves想要去扣下扳机的手，脸上的笑容却满是胜算在握。  
　　  
　　“现在走到墙角去抱着头蹲好。”Graves的手心也开始出汗，不详的预感也涌上了他的心头。  
　　  
　　“很好，很好，Graves。”Brock慢慢地走向了墙角，却突然吹了声口哨，Credence此时也强撑起身体对着Graves大喊。  
　　  
　　“快跑！”  
　　  
　　Graves的后脑勺感觉到一阵钝痛，手枪从他一瞬间失去控制力的手中掉落在地上又被人一脚踢开。Graves伸手去摸自己的后脑，温热的液体顺着后脑开始向下流淌，猩红的液体刺激着他的视网膜，头脑的钝痛让他失去了方向。  
　　  
　　一群犯人从四周围上前，拳头打在了他的小腹，染上他的鲜血的棒球棍又以大力道打在他的肩膀上。失去平衡后他只能单膝跪地在地上迎接着新一轮的拳打脚踢，与此同时Credence的尖叫声也开始响起。  
　　  
　　“Brock先生！这都是我的错，是我的错，我不应该去勾引他，我不应该反抗，这都是我的错，求求你放了他。”Credence的声音完全沙哑，发出的声音游走在嘶吼和崩溃的边缘，双手死死地抓住Brock的裤脚，却又被一脚踢开。  
　　  
　　“如果你早一点开口也许还有用，但现在对我而言，你毫无用处。”Brock取过香烟和打火机，点上一根后透过烟雾看着面前一群人继续殴打Graves直到鲜血已经顺着男人的嘴角开始下流。可如果那双眼睛还没有失去信念，仍旧有力气死死地盯住现在跪在他脚边的男孩，那他的任务就依旧没有完成。  
　　  
　　Brock突然想到了一个好点子，他看着还在旁边哀求他的Credence说到：“你想救他？”  
　　  
　　Credence点了点头，两道泪痕还留在他的面颊上。  
　　  
　　“那你就把这个——”Brock将手里的香烟转了个头塞到了男孩手里，然后捏住了男孩的乳首，“烫到这里去。”  
　　  
　　他看着Credence用颤抖的手将带着火星的烟头慢慢靠近自己的乳头，连外面Graves的怒吼听上去都那么悦耳，他又给自己点上了一根香烟。  
　　  
　　Credence努力克制着自己的身体而不想让自己因为疼痛而让外面的人担心，原本就敏感的皮肤在接受到灼热的刺激时却给他带来一丝快感，他为自己而悲哀羞耻，甚至还要忍受着另一只来自Brock的手在自己的臀部附近游走。  
　　  
　　“看看，这就是你养的婊子，有什么用？”Brock褪下了Credence的外裤，直接用手指插进了男孩的后穴中，没有润滑带来的触痛也让男孩吃痛而闭上了眼。  
　　  
　　Brock喜欢Graves因为吃惊而放大的瞳孔，或是Credence因为服从而开始接受他，这无疑是他这几天来最为满意的时刻。  
　　  
　　然而他并没有继续深入，从床头柜上取出的手电筒被一整根地塞到了男孩的后穴里，因为和内壁的摩擦而被打开开关的手电筒发出一道光。鲜血顺着穴口向下流过他的大腿，他的双腿也只能勉强支撑他保持着趴跪的姿势。  
　　  
　　“好极了，会发光的小荡妇。”Brock用手拍了拍Credence紧实的臀部，然后挥了挥手让外面的人停下手中的殴打，然后下达了他的下一个指令：“Credence，就这样爬过去，给你个机会看看你可怜的情夫。”  
　　  
　　在周围一群犯人下流的笑声中Credence红着脸，用手肘和膝盖支撑自己慢慢地向前爬去。每一次细小的摩擦都会让后穴里的手电筒摩擦过他的敏感带，带来的快感只让他更为羞耻。可他的眼睛至始至终只停留在铁栅栏外趴在地上的Graves身上，那才是他唯一的信念，他可以为了他忍受这些折磨。  
　　  
　　终于等他爬到了Graves身边，他的眼泪全盘崩线，他呜咽着去触碰Graves的鼻尖，在感觉到微弱的呼吸后用擦去他脸上的血迹。禁闭的双眼让他快要失去希望，他努力想再靠近Graves一些，禁锢住他手腕的铁链却死死地将他停在了离Graves还差几十厘米的地方。  
　　  
　　他的身体因为刚才大幅度的运动而开始流汗，后穴的手电筒也越插越深，刺激着他的敏感点也让他的性器开始抬头。毫无衣物遮蔽的他赤条条得被展示在所有人面前，周围人的讪笑和讥讽却丝毫不能传入他的耳朵，他的世界里只剩下Graves，他希望他能睁开眼。  
　　  
　　“屁眼里插着手电筒的婊子现在要怎么做？”Brock走上前靠近了Credence的耳边，伸出手将他的手抬高用最为色情的手法去勾勒着男孩身体的曲线。  
　　  
　　“……Brock先生，”Credence的声音里带着哭腔：“你能不能找人来救救他，求求你……”  
　　  
　　“当然不能。”他手里拿着刚才手下给他的Graves的手枪慢慢地放在了Credence的面前，然后用Credence的手去握紧手枪，慢慢对准了Graves。  
　　  
　　“来，扣下扳机，然后你们就可以在天堂再回。”  
　　  
　　Credence浑身都在发抖，他想松开手却又被Brock紧紧地握住双手不得动弹，然后在颤抖中继续寄希望于能用语言打动身后的男人。Brock的手指却强迫着他不断用力，扣下了扳机——  
　　  
　　枪声回荡在监狱里，犯人们也一副震惊的模样，伴随着Credence的尖叫声Graves缓缓睁开了眼。子弹只打中了他的右手，他强忍住痛苦看着眼前的Credence，用唇语传达着信息。  
　　  
　　“冷静。”  
　　  
　　Credence只感觉着Brock又再一次握紧他的手让伤口对准了Graves的胸口，却在即将再一次扣下扳机的千钧一发之刻听到了Newt的声音。  
　　  
　　“放下你的武器，Brock！”  
　　  
　　及时赶到的Newt和狱警们站在Graves身后用枪对准了Brock，刚才在门口和Graves交谈的狱警此时走上前扶起了地上的Graves。  
　　  
　　“你们知道我还是很爱命的，所以别这样逼我。”Brock再一次举起了双手，慢慢地起身后退，而Credence一个人失去支撑倒在了地上。  
　　  
　　Graves夺过狱警手里的钥匙打开了门冲进去用自己也染血的大衣遮盖住了他的身体，他忍住手臂的剧痛紧紧将男孩抱在怀里，感觉到眼泪染湿了他的肩头。看不清Credence的表情，他低声安慰到：“没事了，Credence。”  
　　  
　　TBC.


End file.
